


Chocolate and Cannibalism

by Quackula



Category: Hannibal (TV), ua - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal lector/OMC, M/M, Multi, Murder, Music, Oops, Smut, Threesomes, UA, Will Graham/ OMC, blood gore, chocolate and cannibalism, hot hannibal and will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackula/pseuds/Quackula
Summary: Hona-Lee Steeb was new to Baltimore, Maryland, and was looking for an escape from her past. Her grandfather was a murderer, her family blames her for his arrest, and her friends turned their backs. She decides to pack up and move to Baltimore for a job offer as an agent for Jack Crawford. In the case where a man's Kidneys were ripped out, she meets Will Graham and Hannibal Lector.
Relationships: Hannibal lector/ original female characters, UA - Relationship, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

In this story, Will knows that Hannibal is a cannibal and is also killing. Jack Crawford doesn't know. Abigail is dead and Alana Bloom is a total bitch in this. Ooops.


	2. 1. Kidneys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honas introduction and crime scene

Hona unpacks the last of her boxes with a sigh. Hona-Lee Steeb moved to Baltimore, Maryland, after getting a job offer from Jack Crawford, which she took in a heartbeat. She used to live in St.louis, Missouri, with her grandparents. She earned her bachelor's in criminology and decided to become an FBI agent. Hona had no trouble leaving St. Louis behind because grandpa Joe was a child rapist and murder. She didn't even know he was even a suspect until the FBI arrested him. As with everything terrible that happened to them, her family blamed her for it and would ignore her for months until they needed something from her. 

Hona had enough, decided to leave, and start new. She now had a studio apartment that was pretty spacious and could do whatever she wanted without someone up her ass. To say she was excited was an understatement. Hona has never lived alone and got put under a microscope with her family.

"Well, Jubs, the boxes are unpacked, and everything is away. All I need to do now is get groceries and call Jack Crawford." Hona told her African bullfrog. She grabs her keys, phone, and wallet; She locked her door and looked up how to get to her local Walmart. Hona was a terrible cook, but baking, on the other hand, was her favorite thing to do besides reading. 

Hona had three hobbies. Singing, baking, and reading. She wasn't a good singer, but she enjoyed it. Baking was something she always appreciated, even when she was a kid. Hona loves all books but mostly cheesy romance. Hona wished she could have a relationship like she reads in the books but every guy she went on a date with was rude, narcissistic, and selfish. They only wanted sex and not her. Hona herself has had sex twice. One was rape, and the other is when she was drunk. She never trusted a guy again after that.

Hona snapped out of her thought when her phone started to ring. Her brows forward when she saw the name Jack Crawford. She forwards her brows in confusion and answers it. "This is agent Steeb." Hona held back the squeal in her voice. She prayed there was a case. Hona couldn't wait to see Agent Crawford again.

"This is Jack Crawford. I know you just got here, Agent, but is there any way you could some see a crime scene?" Jack asks the young agent. Jack waited outside of the hotel room, waiting On Will Graham and hoping the girl would agree. He had high hopes for this girl. The last time he saw her, she was in pigtails, and he was arresting her grandfather. That case got to him. Joe Cardillo was a pedophile and murder. He raped girls between the ages of five through eleven who looked precisely like Hona-Lee Steeb. Jack knew Joe had accomplices, but Jack never figured out who. He had suspicions that the young girl was doing it unintentionally, but her grandma Halley shot that down quickly

"Of course, sir!" Hona chirps into the phone. Her body was buzzing with excitement to be out on the field with her hero finally.

Jack smiled over the phone and heard Graham calling for him. "I'll text you the address. Prepare yourself, agent. This one is messy." With that, he hung up, walking into the room. Will graham stood next to the body while Jack tried to read him. 

"The killer wasn't trying to kill him. He was trying to save his life. The ripper ever do that?" Will asked Crawford. Will Graham was tired of Jack using him, but there wasn't much he could do. He needed to steer Jack away from him and Hannibal. 

Hona got to the motel and flashed her credentials to the cops. As she walked into a room, she saw one man staring at a door, annoyed, while a woman and another man talked. Hona took a guess thinking this was Jack's team. 

"Hi, sorry to bother you all, but my name is Hona-Lee Steeb. Jack Crawford asked me to come in." 

"Oh yeah, they're in there. The victim lost his kidney, and we think it's linked to The Chesapeake Ripper." The man next to the door spoke. "Im Brian Zellar." They shook hands as the other two came over. 

"Im Jimmy Price," The other man says as he shook her hand.

"And Im Beverly Katz. It's finally nice to have another female on our team." The woman laughs, making Hona smile. "Go on in but to warn you, it's a little messy in there." Hona nodded and said a quick thanks to them. 

She walked in and noticed the body. "You know, when you said messy, I thought someones threw body parts everywhere, maybe a tongue stapled to the wall. Pretty tame compared to some scenes I've seen. Especially if the ripper did this." Hona was slightly disappointed, but she shrugs it off. She hasn't seen Jack in a couple of years. He hasn't changed a bit. 

"You sound disappointed," Jack laughs while pulling her into a hug. Hona saw a man with shaggy hair and a bottom down. 

"I am! You got my hopes up for something." She pouts, making him shake his head. "This is some trying to make a quick buck in organ selling. The Ripper is more artistic with his work." 

Will was taken back by this woman. Hona was beautiful; She had long brown hair, moss green eyes, short and plump. Hona had a stomach, large boobs, and a nice plump butt. Best of all, she wasn't disgusted by the crime scene and laughed at it. What intrigued him was how disappointed she was with it. She made the same assumption he did under two minutes of being in there. Will couldn't wait to tell Hannabil about her.

"Hona-Lee, this is special agent Will Graham. Will, this is Agent Hona-Lee Steeb; She will be joining us from now on." Jack introduced the two.

Hona held out her hand and smiles at the man. He was attractive. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiles, making Hona's heart flutter. 

"Hona, meet us at the Fbi base tomorrow at nine. We are going to talk more about this case and the rippers. " Jack tells her, making Hona snap out of her trance. The girl nods and bids them goodnight. She decided to get pizza on the way home, so she didn't have to go grocery shopping. She sat on her couch turns on Scooby doo and relaxed. Hona was happy she moved away. Who knows maybe she'll help catch the ripper.


	3. 3. Coffee

Will knocks on the door waiting for his lover to open it. Something in him was yelling for him to tell Hannibal about Hona-Lee Steeb. He had only known her for a couple of minutes, yet it felt like an eternity to him. Hona had something about her he couldn't place his finger on, but if anyone could, it would be Hannibal. Hannibal saw something in WIll and brought it out. Nw Will is living a happier life with his lover and dogs. 

Once the door opens, Will got tackled into a kiss. He melts into his lovers' arms while grabbing his suit jacket. Hannibal pulls them into his office and shuts the door. Will nips at Hannibal's lips, smiling while resting his forehead on his lovers. 

"Jack has a new agent. Hona-Lee Steeb. You should meet her." He murmurs against Hannibal's lips, making the older man smile. "She made the same deduction I did. Organ harvesting. Jack wasn't too pleased that it was the Chesapeake Ripper."

Hannibal hasn't seen his love all-day, and thats the first thing he tells him. He must be curious about the girl. "Invite her to dinner Saturday. We are about to get some new meat tonight." Will smirks, making Hannibal's heart flip-flop. 

Will grabbed Hannbils tie and forced him to switch places."After I deal with you." Hannibal had sent out some pretty naughty pictures while he was teaching, so Will would get his revenge.

\----

The girl pranced through the forest, unaware of what lurks there. Her white dress flows with the wind making her smile. The girls' feet sunk into the damp earth while the tree blew with the wind. Ten feet in front of her, she saw a clearing with what looked like a black Stag. 

It laid the clearing where purple and blue wildflowers surrounded it. The stag was sleeping peacefully, so not to alarm it; she climbed a tree as quietly as she could and sat on a branch. 

What the girl didn't realize there was an even more giant creature out there watching. 

\----

Hona woke up with a jolt. Her phone's alarm was going telling her it was time to get up. It was seven o clock in the morning. She groans as she ran her hand through her hair. Hona took a warm shower and got ready for the day. She ate leftover pizza, brushes her teeth, and by the time she was out the door, it was eight-thirty. It was about a twenty-minute drive to the FBI. 

The case had her thinking. The guy had poor surgery done to him, almost like the murder was new at this, like an EMT or a student. It was sloppy work for it to be the Chesapeake Ripper. The Ripper was organized and dramatic with his victims. 

Hona got out of her car and went inside the Bureau. She saw Will sipping coffee while talking on the phone. Hona gave a small wave when their eyes met. Will smiled and waved back. She walks over while Will hands her another coffee he was holding. 

"Alright, ill do Hannibal... I love you too." Will grumbles, cringing. Hannibal has been up Wills' ass all morning about inviting the new agent over for dinner. "Good morning. I hope you enjoy your coffee," He tells Hona with an awkward smile. 

"It's delicious. Girlfriend?" Hona asked as they got into the elevator. Will shakes his head while blowing on his drink. 

"Boyfriend." He tells her, curious what her reaction will be. "He would like to know if you would join us Saturday night for dinner. Jack and his wife will be there also." 

Hona was taken back but smiled anyway. "I'd love to! Are you gay?" She asks, making him raise an eyebrow. 

"Are you?" Will shot back. 

"Nope, I'm Pansexual," Hona winks, making him smile. Hona sips her coffee, analyzing Will. He was awkward and dressed like a homeless man but was pretty hot. It sucked he was dating; she wouldn't have mind asking him out. 

Relief flooded through Will as they walk to the autopsy room. "Im Bi. My boyfriend and I have been together for about a month. What about you? Anyone warming your bed?" The girl next to him snorts. 

"I haven't had anyone in my bed since I was seventeen," Hona tells the man next to her. She saw Wills's eyes widen, and she shrugs. Hona opens the door to the autopsy room, and her eyes light up. "See, guys; this is what I want to see. Not some guy with his kidney torn out." Will shakes his head at the odd girl as she stares over the body that cut in two. 

"Found him in a school bus sitting in an aisle across from himself. Not only did the ripper take his kidney, but he also took his heart which, if you'll recall what he tried to do in the hotel but was interrupted before he could paint his picture." Zellar spoke, making her look at him. Will rolls his eyes while Hona chuckles. 

"The Ripper wasn't a picture in the hotel. Someone else was." Hona explains, making Zellar look at her. 

"I agree with her," Will tells everyone. He was taken back by what she said. It was like she read his mind. 

"You still think he was ripping out a heart to save a life?" Zellar asked 

"Yes, I do." Will huffs as he walks around the table. Katz cut in, making Hona look at her. 

"The Ripper painted this picture for sure, in big, broad strokes." Katz handed the picture to Will while Hona looks over his shoulder. Will held back the smile threatening to play on his lips. Her curiosity was going to get the best of her one day. 

Katz was right. The Ripper cut through this man without a second thought. The man did something to the Ripper that got him killed. 

"Could both victims' organs have been harvested for transplant?" Will ask. He blocked the others out and watched the woman in front of his stare at the pictures. He could practically hear the wheels turning. 

"Were Mr. Cadwell's heart and kidney disconnected for easy reconnect?" Hona asked, looking at Zellar, who was staring at the bodies. 

"Yeah."

"Um, other Ripper's victims, organs, and USB cables missing?" Will spoke up. Hona sips her coffee, savoring the excellent taste. 

"It's inconclusive due to the degree of mutilation, but yes, that is how the Ripper rips," Zellar told the agents as Price wrote some stuff down. 

"Two different killers same agenda?" Katz asks, making Hona sigh. 

"Is the organ harvester disgusting his work as the crimes of a serial killer, or is the serial killer disgusting his crimes as the work of an organ harvester?" Price asks, making Hona roll her eyes.

"The Chesapeake ripper wants to perform. Every difficult choice has elegance... grace." Hona trails off, looking down at the body. "His mutilations hide the true nature of his crimes." She murmurs. They got the bodies out, and Hona starts to walk around. The realization hits them. 

"They're all missing different organs. Before, we were looking at waiting lists for a heart or a kidney. Now we are looking for hearts, kidneys, livers, stomachs, pancreases, lungs. This guy, he's missing a spleen. A spleen! Who the hell gets a spleen transplant!" Price exclaims, making Hona look at him. 

"Intestines are the only organ missing from this body?" Will asks.

"Yes, right, so we're either looking for someone with short bowels or... the Rippers making sausage." Zellar shrugs. Jack walks in, crossing his arms as he stares at the bodies with a frown.

"He's selling these organs to someone." He told everyone.

"We don't even know if he's transplanting them within the US. He could be exporting them to China." Zellar snaps, waving his arm. Hona watches WIll as he examines the bodies. He had this look on his face that she could quite understand. 

"The chinses have a cultural taboo that restricts voluntary donation. You got to die with all your parts, or you dishonor Mommy and Daddy." Price tells them. Hona shakes her head but lets them talk. She knew what it was.

Zellar spoke up, "You could still kill a guy for parts. that doesn't break taboo." 

"I agreed with you" "Well, I was" "Your tone was a little--" 

Jack broke them off, making them clear their throats. " Okay, okay! how many killers?"

Hona and Will look at each other, and Hona sighs. "Two."

"Are you confident one of them is the Chesapeake Ripper?"

"At least one of them, yep," Will assures, making Jack sigh. 

Hona knew this was stressing Jack out, and she didnt like it. The Chesapeake ripper had another thing coming. He has ruined too many lives. He better watches his back because now Hona was on the case, and she always catches her guys.

"Hey, Hona, do you want to study the case more?" Will asked, making her snap out of her thoughts. "I was thinking about going to my classroom and looking at more of the pictures." 

Will paid that she agrees. "Okay!" He smiles, and they went to the empty classroom where they grab files and started to study the pictures. He watches Hona as she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and sat down. 

Hours pass as they both sat around thinking about their theories. Honas' mind went to all sorts of places like cannibalism and necrophilia. She didnt quite understand what the Ripper was doing to these bodies, but she needed to figure it out quickly. 

"Will?" A voice calls out, snapping her out of her trance. She sees a handsome older man walking over to Will, concerned. Will snaps out of his vision and looks at his lover, confused. "I have a 24-hour cancellation policy." The man walks over to his lover, who looked dazed. 

"What time is it?" Will asks, making Hona check her watch. 

"Nearly nine o clock. Damn it; I need to feed Jubs." The girl huffs as she gathers papers. 

"Jubs?" The man asks, confused. Will smiles as he stood up. 

"African Bullfrog. You must be Hannibal Lector. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hona-Lee Steeb." The woman introduces herself. 

Hannibal immediately smiles. So this is the girl. "Pleasure is all mine, agent. Are you coming to dinner Saturday?" The cannibal wraps his arms around Will, who closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth that his lover gives. 

Hona was already jealous. They looked so cute together they fit my puzzle pieces. She would kill to have something like that. "I am! Jack has spoken to me about the dinners, so I'm excited to see if your as good as he brags." 

"Will, Hona, there you are. And Dr. Lector, what a surprise." Jack and Katz storm into the classroom. "We have a lead. Would you care to, uh, catch the Ripper," Jack tells them? 

"How could I refuse?" Hannibal smiles. Will and Hona both knew it wasn't him. Hona and Will were curious about how this is supposed to go, though.

Hona grabs her gun, makes sure it's loaded, and looks at Jack. "It's not him, but I call shooting the bastard if need be. Let's go." They got into cars and drove off. 

Hannibal listens to Will and Hona talk about the case and how Jack was getting his hopes up. He agreed with Will that the girl in the back seat had something in her. Potential? He didn't know. Will held Hannibal's hand, who moved it to his thigh near his shaft. He was curious how the girl would react. And just like he thought, she turned away with her face slightly pink. 

Earlier, Will texted him that she was pansexual and hasn't been with anyone since seventeen. Will also explained that the girl was catching on to the cannibalism and that she was excited. Apparently, she likes that type of stuff. 

They got to the shop and questioned the guy, who explained that the ambulance hasn't moved for a week. Katz came up with tracking it by GPS. When she did, they went to an abandoned building and saw the truck. Swat, Katz, Jack, and Hona got ready to take the guy down while the two lovers stayed behind. 

They both had to admit; it was hot seeing the girl have a gun ready to kill someone. 

"DR. LECTOR!" Jack's voice cut Hannibal from the thoughts about the girl. Having her tied up at their mercy. Watching his boyfriend mercifully fuck her until she passes out. Something in him stirs. "I need you to assess the situation here, doctor." 

Hannibal got into the truck and checked the wound. "He was removing his kidney. Poorly. I can stop the bleeding." Jack tells him to do it while Hona calls for an ambulance. She stood next to Will as they arrested the guy. 

Hona watches Hannibal operate to save the guy's life which made heat stir in her belly. Hannibal looks at us and smiles. Something about that smile bothers her, and she doesn't know why.


	4. 3. cookies

Hona groans as her phone started to blast Pound the alarm by Nicki Minaj. She sat her cookies down and grabbed her phone. Will Graham pops on her phone, making her smile. She hadn't heard from him since their first case two days ago. "Your neighborhood Jackass speak. How can she help you?"

"Um, hi, is this Hona?" Wills gruff voice spoke through the phone. 

Hona laughs as she put cookies on the cooling sheet. "Nah, it's the cookie monster. Yes, weirdo, it's Hona."

"Says the one who called herself cookie monster and neighborhood jackass." Will chuckles as he went through some papers on his desk. "I was wondering if your not busy, that is if you could speak to my class about the Bone Hunter case." 

Hona hisses as she accidentally hit her hand on the hot pan. "Uh, sure, but don't we have dinner plans tonight?" Hona grabbed some containers for the cookies and tried to remember the Bone Hunter case. 

"The class would finish before then. I could hitch a ride with you afterward since Hannibal brought me here." Will scratches the back of his head nervously. He hoped Hona would agree because he wanted to hear her thoughts on the case she worked on two years ago.

"No, we can do that!" Hona squeaks blush immediately erupted on her face. "What time is the class?" God, she prayed she didn't sound too excited about this. Will and Hannibal have been on her mind for the past couple of days. Hona knew about Will's ability and was curious. 

Will smiles and sips his coffee, "It's at two, and it would end around five." Hannibal walks into the classroom, making Will frown. What was he doing here? He must be serious with that look on his face. 

"Long class, but sure I can do that," Hona hums as she cleans up her mess. She walked to her closet and tried to figure out what dress to wear. Black? or her deep red? Hmm. 

"Great! I have a class coming in now, so I'll see you at two." Will rushed out and hung up. Hannibal picks up a folder and looks through it. "What is it?" 

Hannibal looks at his lover and sighs. "I did a background check on Ms. Steeb, and it turns out she caught The piranha. People have been studying that case for years and couldn't even get a suspect, then she gets on it as a trainee and catches the man." Hannibal was impressed by this woman. Smart and beautiful can be so deadly together. 

Will bites his lip, looking at the files. "Then we better act quickly. How do you want to handle this?" His lover thought long and hard. That made Will nervous.

"Wait it out. Proceed like always, and if Hona gets too close, then we act." Hannibal sighs as he sat the file down. He saw Wills' shoulder fall, and relief flashed on his face. He bends down and captures his submissives lips. "She will be ours, my love; it will have to take some time." With that, he walked out and went home to start preparing everything. He would make sure everything was perfect for this girl that had these two men's heads spinning. 

Hona held her case files and cookies close to her chest as she walked to Will's classroom. She wore a tight silk deep red cocktail dress with black lacey heels and her hair wavy; Her makeup was smokey eyes and dark red lipstick. Hona was nervous about this dinner. She spoke to classes before but never had dinner with friends that were this fancy. She only wore this dress once back at her sisters' wedding. 

"Alright, class, i have a friend coming here to talk to you. She worked on the piranha case. Show her the same respect you've shown me." Will's voice booms as Hona walks in. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Agent Hona-lee Steeb, but please call me Hona." Hona walks over to Will who eyes were wide. She sat the cookies and files down. "The piranha case was one of the worst cases I worked. James Arthur was a sadist, cannibal, and worst of all loved barney." The class laughs at that. "Let's talk about his childhood..." Hona went on about how his mom was a prostitute from Chicago, and he didn't know who his father was. He was bullied and abused by everyone, including his mom. 

Hona sips her water as she looks through the pictures."The piranha got his name because of his teeth. He sharpened them to be as sharp as daggers. He would leave bite marks that were identical to actual piranhas hint his name. He picked up prostitutes that resembled his mom, tortures them, and when he was done and killed them. He would take off the muscles, fat, and well, anything that was meat. He owned a dinner and fed hundreds of thousands of people for years, long pig."

Will watches her as Hona clicked the mouse. She explains things and looked great while doing it. That dress fit her so well, it hugged all the right places, and the way she dominated the stage made the submissive in him whimper. All he could think about was her covered in their victim's blood and ordering him around. 

Will sat down in his chair and watched her. He wasn't about to have his boner showing in front of the class. Will wondered how tonight was going to play out? Hannibal was going will turn on as he was. Shaking his head, he grabbed the cookies and ate one. 

Hona glances at Will, who was snacking on the cookies that she made desert. "Arthur always told me when I visited him that his meat was free-range, which was also the slogan of his dinner." She walks over to will to grab the cookies and gasps. "You dickhead I made like fifty cookies!" 

There were only two cookies left. 

With a mouth full of cookies, he replied with "Oops." and shoves the other two in his mouth. She grabs a file and hits him in the head with it. The class roars with laughter as Will whines and attempts to getaway. 

"I spent all day on those!" Hona growls as she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. Hona forces Will to bend over the table. "I ought to shove my heel up to your ass. Just wait till I tell jack he'll surely kick your ass." 

Will struggles to get away, but Hona had him in a tight grip. She was embarrassing him in front of his class, and it made him even harder. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll buy you the ingredients to make more." He groans as he wiggles against her. The next thing she said forced everything in him not to come. 

"Good boy," Hona says as she let go. "Alright, we got an hour left, and I still have to explain how I caught the bastard." She huffs as everyone settles down. "Arthur was smart with the skeletons and bleached them so there would be no DNA on them. I went through the girl's history and saw that they all went to his dinner, so I made the connection. I didn't have a warrant to arrest him, so I followed him. He offered the girls food and money when he picked them up, and apparently, he was a regular client. 

"I got one of the girls to go in undercover per se, and the rest is history. We had wire on her, recorded everything, and kicked the door down. I put the bastard in cuffs, and he admitted everything. I found all the human remains in deep freezers and a chili pot. So here is my advice, this job isn't for the faint of heart. You'll have good cases and bad cases. Easy and hard. Keep your chin up and fight through it. Go to therapists also. Trust me; it will help." Hona breathes and looks at Will, who was staring at the empty container. "I did learn how to kill someone and not get caught too, so that pretty helpful." Will looks at me and smiles sheepishly. 

"Does anyone have any questions? We have thirty minutes left." Will asks, and everyone raises their hand, making Hona smile. 

Hannibal gets the leg cuts out of the oven and sets them on the countertop. He hears the door open and two people bickering. He smiles as he prepares the plates. Will and Hona come in, glaring at each other. He held his breath for a second when he saw how beautiful Hona looked in the dress.

"If you didn't want me to eat them, then why to bring them in?!" Will growls, making Hona's eyes narrow. Hannibal watches the two in amusement. 

"Because I didn't want them getting bad in the car!" She shouts and turns to Hannibal, who was pouring sauce on plates. "Your boy toy ate four batches of cookies in one sitting. I spent all day making those!" Hona glares at the man who was smirking. 

"And they were delicious." 

Hannibal immediately grabs the angry woman by the waist, who holds a wine bottle next to her. He sat Hona on the counter and grabs the bottle. "I am deeply sorry for what Will has done, but please don't waste excellent wine on him." Hona sat on the counter, inches from her face. Her bottom lip out in a pout and her breath shallow. 

Hona swallows the lump in her throat and nods. "Y-your boyfriend has an embarrassment kink" She eternally cringes. Thats what she said out of all things. "We had to buy store-made cookies, and they're not good." Hannibals smiles at the pouting girl. 

Will watches from the other side of the kitchen, gulping. Something in him stirs, and it wasn't the cookies. He watched as Hannibal lifted his hands from her waist and took a step back. 

"Will excuse yourself and go to the bathroom and freshen up. Jack and Bella should be here soon." Hannibal suggests, and Will does just that. Hannibal turns to the woman on the counter who was playing with her dress. "You look lovely tonight, Hona. Has Will complemented you yet?" 

Hona snorts, "His hardons says it all. What are we eating tonight?" She got off the counter as stood next to him. It smelled and looks fantastic. 

"Rosemary Mojo lamb chops, asparagus drizzled with Latin citrus- garlic sauce and a glass of cabernet sauvignon," He explains while he watches her drool slightly. He chuckles, wiping away from saliva with a towel.

Honas's face heats up as she turns away. "I've never had lamb before. It smells amazing." God, what were they doing to her? First seeing Will bent over a desk and now Hannibal. They were dating each other, for heaven's sake! She shouldn't be acting this way. 

"Just wait until you taste it," A voice spoke up, and Hona looks at Will. He was wearing a dark blue button-up and dress pants. "Come to the dining room. Jack and Bella are here." Hona nods, and they went to the dining room. 

"Hona, it's good to see you!" Bella pulls the girl into a hug. Hona giggles and hugs back. Will pulls out a chair for Hona to sit down and pushed her in. Hona gave a quick thank you as Will sat down. The girls caught up while Jack and Will talk about the ripper case. 

"Tonight, i am servicing rosemary Mojo lamb chops, asparagus drizzled with Latin citrus- garlic sauce and a glass of cabernet sauvignon," Hannibal spoke as he rolls in with trays. He sat the food down and sat down himself. They all dug in, and Hannibal watches the beauty next to him close her eyes enjoying the taste.

"This is amazing!" She gasps, looking at Hannibal. A sense of pride wells up in his chest, making him look at Will smugly.

"Thank you," He hums and took a sip of wine. 

"Hannibal never disappoints when it comes to food. Everything is fancy, hard to pronounce, and served in small proportion yet so filling. " Bella laughs, making Hona smile. 

"You know what" Hona grins, looking at Hannibal. "I want to see you cook some simple like..." Hona trails off, thinking for a second. "Like chicken tenders and mac and cheese. If you can make those, then I might kidnap you for myself." She winks, making everyone at the table laugh. 

"Hannibal would never," Will chuckles, looking at his boyfriend. "Asking him to make that is like asking Jack to give up the Chesapeake Ripper." Jack laughs while Hannibal smiles. 

"I'd kill to see Hannibal Lector make chicken tenders," Jack mused. 

Hannibal stayed silent as everyone teased the idea. He would never taint his kitchen with such a meal. He puts one leg over the other and strokes Honas's leg to get a reaction from her. She glances at Hannibal, who was taking a bite of asparagus. 

Hona shook it off as an accident and listened to Bella, who talked about a spa when an angry-looking woman storms into the room. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Will and Hannibal tense up while Jack sighs. 

"How dare you throw me off the team, then replace me with some whore!" She roars, making Hona's eyes widen. 

"Alana, there is no need to insult Hona," Hannibal snaps as he stood. Oh, this is Alana bloom. She sabotaged a case and attacked Hannibal. Hona has heard stories about her, and they weren't good ones. Alana was a little crazy but a good physiatrist. "Dr. Bloom, please come with me." Hannibal ushers the woman out while Will looks annoyed. 

"I am sorry about her, Hona. Alana isn't happy since I took away from the team." Jack sighs as he stood. He walks out, following the other two. Hona looks at Bella, whose face had annoyance and anger written all over it. 

"Personally, if someone is going to call me a whore they better put food in front of it first," Hona shrugs, not affected by what just happened. Bella laughs while Will smiles. Hona swaps one of her bones for Jacks' meaty one that he hasn't eaten yet. 

Hannibal exported Alana back to her car as anger course through his body. "Alana, that was uncalled. Hona hasn't done anything to you. No, you will listen," Alana shuts her mouth before she could say anything. "Will and I like this girl, and we will not have some jealous child ruin it. Get in your car and leave." 

Jack walks out and glares at the woman. "You did this to yourself, Dr. Bloom. Stay away from Will and my team, or there will be consequences." The woman glares at the men in front of her and opens the door. 

"You're going to regret this." With that, she left, making the man glared at the retreating car. They went inside and saw the three laughing. The men sat down, and everyone ate. Jack dug into his meat and frowns. "I don't remember finishing this." He looks at his laugh, who was silently laughing. 

"I knew you were old, but I didn't think your Alzheimer's wouldn't kick in for another two years," Hona spoke, making Wills's shoulder shake, not trying to laugh. Jack stares at the girl and points his knife at her.

"You bottomless pit that was mine!" Jack grunts as he tried to get it back. Hona moves the plate away, grinning. 

Hona licks the chop and smirks. "Not anymore!" 

"Bella!" Jack snaps looking at his wife, who was eating her food. 

Hannibal and Will watch the girl next to them gobble her food. That night the girls' fate has been decided whether she likes it or not. 

Agent Hona-Lee Steeb is theirs.


End file.
